Generally speaking, video editing is the process of manipulating and rearranging content in a video stream or in one or more video images. With respect to video editing during video playback, there are generally two approaches. The first approach requires the editing user to edit the video being played back in real-time or in normal playback speed. The second approach requires the editing user to pause the video being played back. The editing user may then edit the paused video frame. The first approach often fails to provide sufficient time for the editing user to make edits and provide adequate explanation, while the second approach results in a choppy, potentially jarring, playback experience for viewers.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.